Actuators are prevalent in many modern-day devices. In aircraft applications, the ability to provide a desired configuration of actuators can be of particular concern when an adverse impact on safety and/or performance may otherwise result. For example, unpredictable behavior of actuators used in gas turbine engines may jeopardize safety. Further, particularly in aircraft applications there is a desire to minimize the weight and complexity associated with actuator failsafe devices. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for further contributions in this area of technology.